Conatus/Magia
Magia is a character in Conatus and the second character created by Samtendo09. As the character 034, she is the 24th paid character and thus required to be purchased. Background Magia is not a Meloetta like the others; this one had only one Form, in which many of the people of her region calls Magician Form, and is capable of using magic, including changing her own size at will. She eventually discovers it and pulls multiple mischiefs to the people of her region. She even ended the misery of miserable people, like some crooks did to her suffering friends before. Eventually, Magia Meloetta had become an outcast of her home region does to causing too many mischiefs, and upon reaching the land of Grimnore, she had become interested in what is going on over there, and aim to put everyone out of their misery. With that said, she knows that it will take more than wits to survive the harsh environment of the miserable land. Appearance Magia is a Meloetta, but with golden "hair" instead of light green or orange, unlike the Aria or Pirouette of a Meloetta. She also wears an orange collar. Her "black clothing" also looks like more into a typical magician, but not identical of the popular magical girl, as it instead looks more like a traditional magician costume. She also wears a top hat on top of that. Personality She tends to view herself as extraordinaire, even when proven otherwise, but she also knows her limit and prefers to take distance if she saw a danger or an opponent that seems too strong or threatening for her. She disvalues cowardice and believed that those who abandon their "allies" just to survive, and those who only relies on luck, are only cowards. She never randomly wanted to kill anyone (unless if her player is a griefer), and only bring death on those who are too miserable to understand or those who were trying to kill her. She mostly aims for mischief, but if something or someone is getting in her ways, or if a bigger problem is upcoming, she will not hesitate to help out, but only if she is trusted. Gameplay Her gameplay varies depending on her current size. Her Health and Vigor are low, but her Size Changing allows the player to use quickly change the strategy. The Speck size is weak and frail but allows her for far better stealth with her small structure and speed, her Normal Size allows her to use weapons without difficulty as well as fighting normally, and Enormous allows her to take on dangerous foes like a Gigantin Player, at the cost of some speed. Her traits in each size also gives a different strongness and a weakness, and she can change her size by pressing once for shrinking, or twice to grow. Stats Equipment Magia had no Shield Equipments that she start with, but she got two different Ranged Weapons to compensate. Traits All Sizes Speck Normal Enormous Skills Alts Trivia *Magia's Speck Form makes her the smallest playable character to date. *She is the second character who is a Pokémon species, in her case, a Meloetta. The first character is Orion, who is a Zangoose. *Magia's name is also the name of a type of magic used by Amaia, and should not be confused between the two terms. *Magia's first and second alternatives are based on Aria and Pirouette forms (respectively) of her species. **Magia's seventh alt, in the meanwhile, is more based off Seafear. *If she killed a player enemy or a traitor whom previously killed her before, she will say some of her lines, mocking them for being overconfident or simply underestimating her. It may be possible that she can remember her deaths. She will also only say it if there is not any more player enemy around. **''"Wanna see my magic trick? Abra Kadabra, Alakazam! You are already dead."'' **''"Once upon a time, there was a man/woman/robot/Pokémon/abomination/giant being full of himself/herself. And then I came back, him/her full of surprise. And then he/she is dead. And that dead person is you! The end."'' **''"You can always defeat me... But you cannot expect to eternally hold me off!"'' **''"What did you expect? That I will be depressed and wimpy? But you will be once I shut you up for the rest of your life!"'' **''"Nothing personal... except for the fact that you had just killed me without warnings!"'' **''"You killed me first! Don't say that you don't deserve to die as you say the opposite to everybody else!" (Only if the enemy player had only a few allies or none at all, and killed at least twenty innocent NPCs and allied players.) **"Who's laughing now, imposter?" (Against a player who also uses Magia.) **"Ah ha ha! Looks like that I do not need to grow up to actually defeat you after all! (Against a Gigantin player.) **If the enemy who previously killed the Magia player before, but ran away for any reasons, she will simply say this single word; ''"Coward." Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Conatus Category:Females Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Subpages